Talk:Hammer of Dawn
In Talmudic law, there is this thing called the "Eimud HaShachar" - the "Pillar of Dawn". It is the name for the glow in the sky before the sun rises. Does the locust ever use the hammer? If not, then does anybody know why? The Worst thing about the hammer of dawn I know what you're thinkin', there is nothing bad about the hammer of dawn. But apparently there is something bad about it. Sometimes the hammer of dawn is offline which makes it impossible to use. What a bummer. ---- - Insane Cog - Hammer Size Why is the Hammer beam in multiplayer smaller than the one used in the final level of Gears 2? You know, the part where you have to kill the Lambent Brumak 03:39, 5 June 2009 (UTC) Glitch The hammers is a fav of mine but its glitched, i somehow kill myself with it everytime i use it in multiplayer and the beam isnt even remotely near me, in exsample, hiting a drone 65 feet away. And the Beam at the end of act 5 is realy 3 hammer of dawns fireing/ why doesnt it glow like that in multiplayer? Time discrepency I know there is some confusion about the Hammer creation date, but I think I have an answer. Aspho fields was all about securing the tech three years prior to E-day. And Jacinto's Remnant says that it could only be used on a strategic scale. So why can you use in on a squad level? Answer: Because the laser designator designed 12 years post E-day helps in the precision targeting of the satellite, and the smaller beam merely is due to the satellites being a "Power-saver" mode only good for pinprick laser strikes. Inspiration revert What's up with the revert on my edit concerning the inspiration section? I think that it should be noted there as the likeliness is stunning, and you'll understand why when you've both read the manga and used Hammer of Dawn. --Gourra (talk) 02:54, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :Speculation is speculation, unless you have a source saying its base off it then you can add it. This is not halopedia where any un-source info is placed.--Chairman Jack the Black 03:10, January 17, 2010 (UTC) ::What, not even valid speculation that is very accurate is allowed here on Gearspedia? Even this review caught the similarity between the SOL and Hammer of Dawn. --Gourra (talk) 03:39, January 17, 2010 (UTC) :::There you go! Problem solved. Now you can place that info in.But leave the title "Behind the Scenes" --Chairman Jack the Black 04:08, January 17, 2010 (UTC) Realevence of an acronym Does anyone think HOD would be an apropriate and mildly ironic acronym for the Hammer of Dawn? Drsdino 01:28, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :I'll do not follow at all.--Chairman Jack the Black 01:49, April 15, 2010 (UTC) :I take it your not familier with the story of Balder and Hod?Drsdino 01:50, April 15, 2010 (UTC) ::I'm not. But I'd IMed my friend who is a follower of Odin. But please explain on my talk page.--Chairman Jack the Black 01:57, April 15, 2010 (UTC) Hammer is failing? In Anvil gate, its stated that the Hammer of Dawn system is beginning to fail as satellites are loosing alignment and accuracy. Think we should mention that? -Trent01 :Source it and place it.--Chairman Jack the Black 23:29, October 8, 2010 (UTC) Note about creation dates Where do we get this info from?--JacktheBlack 21:55, January 16, 2011 (UTC) Spitting the article Should we split the page into the targeting laser and the actual Hammer of Dawn?--JacktheBlack 19:41, July 16, 2011 (UTC) Hammer of Dawn is the weapons name, Targeting Laser is the satellite, so yes I think we should.---User:Gears4Life *I think so as well.--The Forgotten Jedi 20:03, July 16, 2011 (UTC) ::No the targeting laser is the handheld weapon while the HoD is the satellite.--JacktheBlack 20:16, July 16, 2011 (UTC) ::Whoa, total mind switch right there, that's what I meant to say! I just realized how I switched the names around!---User:Gears4Life